


If it was just us two, I'd dance

by blueberryssi



Category: No Fandom
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Girls Kissing, Kissing, Party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-12 08:07:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29007291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueberryssi/pseuds/blueberryssi
Summary: about kissing strangers at parties. or friends.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	If it was just us two, I'd dance

**Author's Note:**

> something I wrote, very gay, very sweet, and also kinda short? anyways, hope you enjoy

we sat down on the floor, far enough from the crowded area, with our fingers interlaced. and our talks are usually filled with laughter and gentleness, but this time it's quiet between us. maybe too quiet.

suddenly she looks at me like she knows all that there is in my head, like she always do, I turn away in fear (like I always do as well). "you spend too much time on your head," she says bumping her shoulder on mine while making gentle circles at the back of my hand. 

I'm close enough to smell her scent. it's a bit too much when I think about it. just looking at her makes me want to get closer. I almost fear she'll read my mind.

she'd see right through me, even at the darkest nights she would, if I gave her the chance. 

"I'm good at it" I respond nonchalantly while sipping my cheap wine, and making a sour face afterward, which makes her laugh sweetly.

of course, I'm still avoiding her eyes like the coward I am, pretending she doesn't know me that well.

"you're good at many things" she squeezes my hand and I can't avoid her stare this time. I rest my head on the wall behind me as if it's the only way for me to keep sustaining her look.

"nothing useful at parties, at least" she laughs at that and looks at me annoyed,

"oh I'm so sorry you're not good at binge drinking and kissing strangers!" she says playfully

"there's dancing and socializing too ok?" I dramatically say, making us both chuckle.

she turns her attention to the dance floor, and points at the people with her head: "look at them, do you honestly think they are good dancers? they're not. they just don't care. you shouldn't care." 

"If it was just us two, I'd dance," I say in a spur of confidence, maybe the cheap wine did its trick, she smiles widely.

"I'll hold you to it...but what about kissing strangers?"

"I never wanted to kiss strangers"

"what about non-strangers then?" 

"you're the only person I know here!" 

"exactly"

my heart stops for a second. yes, I'd kiss her. God, how much I want to kiss her. I'm terrified.

"It's ok, I'm just making hypothetical situations" she laughs while shaking her head, sounding apologetic. 

she knows me well. but I know her too. and right now she seems embarrassed, maybe even afraid.

"kissing you wouldn't be the same thing as kissing a stranger, it's not comparable" I explain, sounding bitter.

"then how would it be?" she says while avoiding my eyes. funny how easy we switch roles. 

"I don't know, what do you think?" I carefully respond. I'm tipsy, but still too conscious to be straightforward. 

I wait for her response and it feels like hours and then she lets go of my hands and turns to face me. I changed my position to face her while sitting crisscrossed in front of her.

I can see the light blush on her cheeks, and she smiles mischievously at me:  
"I think there's only one way to find out"

and she leans in, the world started to be in slow motion, so I just meet her lips halfway. if I did it slowly there’d be more time to freak out and I wouldn't know how to deal with the time if it took longer than this. 

our lips meet in a gentle touch, almost fearful. and I start thinking about breaking apart, but she places her hand on my neck, holding me there. 

my eyes are sealed shut, waiting for her to do something. but she just holds me close. I open my eyes to find the most intense stare she ever delivered me, I can smell the alcohol in her breath. she doesn’t look away, so neither do I. it’s almost a competition, and I don’t know the goal, but I feel like I’m losing. I’m not brave like her. not at all. 

but I lean in this time, and I can feel her tongue in my upper lip so I just let it in. I put my hand on her waist to pull her closer. and she shivers with my touch, and I feel way too powerful knowing my effect on her. I just want more of it. maybe this is a fever dream and it’ll end so I’ll make the most of it. yes, I will.


End file.
